


Oh I let you get the best of me

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Overstimulation, Post Mpreg, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: "No, hyung," Jongdae croons, gasping as Junmyeon leans down to kiss up his throat. "I am very, very naughty."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 223





	Oh I let you get the best of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to one of the best things to happen to me in 2019 - finding a friend in HunnieDae!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, lovely! <3

“Thanks again, Baek,” Jongdae sighs, letting his best friend nuzzle into his neck as they both watch Junmyeon. His husband is on his knees speaking in that ridiculous baby talk to Daeul and Jooeul who are barely paying him any mind, fascinated by the toys in their crib. 

“It’s not a problem at all,” Baekhyun says, voice tinkering with a giggle as they watch Junmyeon desperately try and tell his babies that ‘appa will be back’. “You know how much I love Joo and Dae. They’re practically mine, anyway.”

Jongdae laughs, turning in Baekhyun’s arms to place a small kiss to his best friend’s cheek. “Good thing you’re still milking, huh?” Jongdae’s hands trail up to Baekhyun’s breasts giving them a cruel squeeze as Baekhyun squeals. His omegamate hisses, breaking free and clutching his chest protectively. 

“Only for a few more weeks so enjoy your time well, asshole. I can’t wait to stop sympathy lactating. Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses, rubbing his sore chest. 

Jongdae smiles, smug. In his periphery he can see Junmyeon on his knees, stalk still as he stares at both of them. The musk of an alpha aroused in unmistakable. 

“How he managed to keep his dick in his pants for so long is a fucking mystery,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes as he sticks his tongue out at Junmyeon who finally abandons the struggle to approach them. 

Jongdae shrugs. “Junmyeonnie is unreasonably stubborn when he wants to be. I can’t believe it took me _weeks_ to convince him I am ready for his rut.”

Baekhyun hums, ducking in close again to rub over Jongdae’s waist, right over his womb where a thin scar remains from his operation. He understands why Junmyeon treated him like spun sugar candy for the first few weeks, but nearly half a year later it was getting irritating. He missed his husband. 

“He won’t need much convincing after tonight,” Baekhyun says, mischievously.

When Junmyeon approaches, Jongdae shoves Baekhyun into Junmyeon’s arms to distract him while he says his own goodbyes. 

“Mama will see you later,” Jongdae coos, bending over to place a kiss on the twins’ downy hair. They break their playing to say something nonsensical, but even the power of their Oma is only enough to distract them for a few seconds, already back to paying attention to their toy. 

Jongdae stifles a yelp when a heavy hand spanks his ass. He straightens up, glaring at Baekhyun. 

“Come on, you’re infringing on your dick hours,” Baekhyun urges, tugging Jongdae away. “You literally live right upstairs, you can come down and see the babies at any time. But I don’t want to see your gorgeous face for at least two days,” Baekhyun warns, leaning in to kiss Jongdae gently before he shoves him back towards the door. 

Junmyeon is there to receive Jongdae, a soft look in his eyes as he kisses Baekhyun’s cheek in thanks. “You call me if you need anything at all, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Go, go, I know how to take care of my babies! Get this rut outta your system before Christmas or I am keeping them as my presents!”

Jongdae laughs, waving goodbye as Junmyeon opens the door. 

The ride up their private elevator to their penthouse suite is quiet. Junmyeon is an oppressive force beside him, the tension immediately starting to thicken up as soon as they are on their own.

Returning to their home, Jongdae sighs as Junmyeon immediately crowds behind him.

“For someone who fought tooth and nail to not touch me, you sure are eager,” Jongdae can’t help but tease. 

Junmyeon growls, biting Jongdae’s neck, right over his mating mark. Jongdae gasps, instantly going limp in Junmyeon’s arms. 

“Don’t take my self-restraint as unwillingness, Jongdae-ah,” Junmyeon says darkly in his ear. He switches his hold, arms coming under Jongdae’s knees to carry him down the steps to their home. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to have you, every hour. Thinking about how sweet you look blissed out on my knot, how wet you feel in my mouth, how you cry, how you beg. My dick has been tortured more times than you can know, love.”

Jongdae hums, kissing over Junmyeon’s face as his husband leads them back to their bed, where Jongdae has already prepared their nest. Junmyeon is beyond gentle as he places Jongdae on the bed and it makes him pout. 

"I want it rough," Jongdae purrs, not letting Junmyeon get too far. He wants no mistake.

Junmyeon kisses down his throat. "But I want to make love," he teases in that contrary voice.

Jongdae pulls back, a smug smile on his face. "You want to take me apart gently? With that greedy look in your eye?"

Junmyeon ducks back in, kissing Jongdae once, twice. "I want to see you fall apart under me, love."

"Which you could do if you pounded me into the mattress, like you were planning on giving Joo and Dae a sibling," he purrs, legs wrapping around Junmyeon' s waist. He lifts his pelvis to grind against Junmyeon, takes it as a victory when Junmyeon growls and moves away. 

"You're teasing me, omega," Junmyeon says huskily, finally showing off some of the frustration from the rut that is no doubt itching under his skin.

But there is still too much self control. Time for the big guns.

"Unwrap me, Alpha. I got you a gift," Jongdae says, voice pitched low and seductive. He brings with pride at how Junmyeon shudders in want just from the tone of his voice.

"You're so good to me, Jongdae," Junmyeon breaths ducking down to kiss Jongdae fiercely. He can feel his husband's cock growing in his pants, feels heady with the musk slowly taking over the room.

Jongdae breaks away, turning his head to the side and showing off his kitten curl. It elongates his neck and he knows Junmyeon must be salivating at the stretch of skin.

"No, hyung," Jongdae croons, gasping as Junmyeon leans down to kiss up his throat, "I am very, very naughty."

He grabs Junmyeon's hand, entwining their fingers and bringing them down to Jongdae's stomach where his sweater has ridden up a bit. He guides their hands up his chest, stopping just shy of his breasts. 

"Don't you want to see what I got you?" Jongdae says, batting his eyelashes and biting his lip.

"Jongdae?" Junmyeon asks, slightly confused. Jongdae arches his chest and nudges Junmyeon's hand up just that extra inch.

Junmyeon goes completely still, not even taking a breath. His hand, however had a mind of its own.

"Hn!" Jongdae moans sharply as Junmyeon's hand goes over his breast, squeezing down, almost painfully. Jongdae whimpers, squirming at the delicious pain, going from simmering arousal to full blown need in nanoseconds.

Junmyeon takes a shallow breath and like that, grabs the collar of Jongdae's shirt and rips it in half.

Jongdae can only gasp, turned on by the display of strength. His chest heaves with every sharp breath, displaying his gift to Junmyeon in greater clarity.

"Do you like it?" Jongdae asks coyly. The sleeves of his ripped sweater pool over his hands as he brings them down to frame over the spun red threads that make up the most delicate bra Jongdae has ever worn. 

He hates bras, only uses the maternal ones because he has to. This is the first time he has ever worn lingerie for Junmyeon and it makes him feel absolutely high off the want radiating off of his husband. 

Junmyeon still isn't saying anything, eyes glued to the wet spot he created when he squeezed too hard. 

Junmyeon is obsessed with Jongdae's milk. There is no way to describe the possessive, smug musk that Junmyeon emits every time he watches Jongdae feed the twins. Jongdae has seen his husband duck into the nearest room, hand covering his cock, coming back minutes later with the salty smell of semen clinging to him.

It was easy to decide what to get Junmyeon for Christmas, easier than it has ever been to shop for the man who has it all. 

"Baekhyun made it," Jongdae continues, the tip of his finger tracing the delicate frill over the 'cup' of the bra, as if the sheer material could provide any support. He follows the trail up to the start of a strap, embedded with diamonds. Jongdae doesn't know how much this must have cost to make but Baekhyun refused to tell him the price tag. 

"Hyung bought me my baby Audi, don't worry about it," his omegamate had smirked. 

All clearly worth it for the way Junmyeon's eyes trace Jongdae's movements hungrily. Jongdae feels sexy, wanted, and luxurious. It makes him purr, subvocal, at Junmyeon's attention.

"Unwrap me, hyung," Jongdae repeats again, arms curling around Junmyeon's broad shoulders. "I'm yours."

He finally gets the reaction he wanted. Junmyeon rumbles, deep and terrifying, making Jongdae shiver in want, goosebumps trailing up his arms. Junmyeon’s dark look reminds him he is underneath a prime predator and Jongdae's omega aches for the familiar bite of claim.

" _Mine_ ," Junmyeon repeats, suddenly breaking free of Jongdae's arms to lean back. He grabs hold of Jongdae's pants, ripping them off his legs and tossing them to the side. He bullies his way back in between Jongdae’s splayed legs, confidently taking the space like he’s meant to be there. 

Jongdae moans when Junmyeon repeats the action for his sweater, ripping the tattered remains off and throwing it to the side. 

Now he is left only in a set of matching panties, and the bra. His panties are attached to a waist garter, creating a keyhole in the middle, perfectly framing his womb. His cock is already straining against the delicate fabric and Jongdae can feel his slick seeping down onto the bed. It makes him squirm, so turned on. 

"You're so perfect, Jongdae-ah," Junmyeon croons, darkly. He spreads Jongdae's legs wide, ignoring Jongdae's whimper as he stretches them out and pushes them back. "Is this why you said you were naughty, baby? Look at how wet you are, how hard your little clit is."

Embarrassment makes Jongdae's face turn red. 

“H-hyung,” Jongdae mewls when Junmyeon grinds down, hands going to Jongdae’s ass and lifting him to meet his own hips. Jongdae hiccups on his moan, arching his back as his cock drags against Junmyeon’s pants, making him cry out. 

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” Junmyeon groans, hands almost bruising Jongdae’s cheeks from how hard his husband is grabbing him. 

“Please, please, alpha, need you!” Jongdae moans, trying to reach for Junmyeon. 

There is a glint in Junmyeon’s eyes he doesn’t see until too late. Junmyeon leans down to kiss him, pressing his weight hot and hard over Jongdae’s groin. His tongue slips in easily and Jongdae, all too greedy for the deep kisses, tilts his head to let Junmyeon take advantage. His hips jerk minutely as Junmyeon draws Jongdae’s tongue into his mouth, sucking softly. 

It leaves Jongdae trembling, the arousal in the room thickening, almost palpable. 

Junmyeon traces his hands up Jongdae’s chest, fingers fluttering over his rib cage, each feather light touch distracting him enough from sinking right into Junmyeon’s pace. His nipples tighten in anticipation. He’s already moaning when Junmyeon finally gets to his breasts, cupping each one, but not doing more than that. 

Jongdae breaks the kiss, turning his head to the side and arching his chest, pushing into Junmyeon’s hands greedily. Junmyeon uses his position to prop Jongdae against the pillows, slipping his lower body onto Junmyeon’s lap. Jongdae’s legs curl around Junmyeon’s hips, grinding down with soft whining sounds. 

“Please,” Jongdae says again, not because he’s that desperate, yet, but because he likes what it does to Junmyeon when he begs. 

He cries out when Junmyeon suddenly brings him chest to chest, wrestling Jongdae’s arms behind his back. Jongdae’s heart thuds against his chest, panting heavily into Junmyeon’s ear as liquid arousal pools in his gut. 

“Can I?” Junmyeon asks, thumbs tracing Jongdae’s wrist. At some point he’s gotten the sleeve of Jongdae’s ripped sweater in his hand, caresses it over Jongdae’s sensitive skin like a promise. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae mewls, nodding his head. “Want it, need you, please!”

Junmyeon makes quick work of tying his wrists together, gently dropping Jongdae back to the mound of pillows. It makes Jongdae’s face feel on fire with how the angle makes his chest pop out more, his tits on further display. The bra is dark red, soaked through with the milk Jongdae keeps leaking. He feels so messy, so dirty, but Junmyeon has barely touched him yet. 

Jongdae shivers, jerking in small movements as Junmyeon traces over his chest, under the bra, playing with the thicker fabric meant to hold Jongdae’s breasts up without the wire. It makes him tingle, nipples visibly tightening through the sheer fabric. He whimpers in need, breathing heavily when Junmyeon moves his fingers up, thumbing the damp fabric to get to the swell of Jongdae’s breast before finally, finally, brushing over the sensitive peak of his nipple. 

Jongdae hisses, squirming at the light touch that sends bolts of want to his gut. His nipples have been so sensitive, so swollen, since he’s been feeding Jooeul and Daeul. Even just having his naked nipples touch the fabric of his shirt is almost too much. 

But with Junmyeon, the throb of arousal keeps the sensitivity focused. He likes the unexpected jolts of pleasure, likes how he doesn’t know how Junmyeon will play with him, but he has to accept it. 

Jongdae arches suddenly, crying out as Junmyeon takes both his nipples in between his fingers and pinches sharply. He writhes in Junmyeon’s lap, sharp gasps taking over the room as Junmyeon plays with his nubs, rolling them, flicking them, rubbing them until milk is steadily beading over, coating his fingers. 

“Hyung, hyung!” Jongdae moans when Junmyeon switches his grip, fingers splayed over the expanse of each breast before he _squeezes_. 

The noise that comes out of Jongdae’s mouth is the cross between a whimper and squeal, body jerking as his sore breasts spurt milk through the fabric of the bra. 

“No, hyung,” Jongdae sobs as Junmyeon leans down, mouth latching over Jongdae’s tit before he sucks, hard. “Hyung, hyung, it’s too much, hyung!”

Junmyeon doesn’t let up, knows just how much Jongdae loves the edge of stimulation. His hands jerk in their bonds, he wants nothing more to thread his fingers through his husband’s hair and push down, to never lose that glorious heat. 

It feels like his face is on fire. Never did he imagine Junmyeon would want his milk like this. He’s always so protective of the babies, making sure they have nothing but the best. 

“These are all mine, at least for the next few days.” As if reading his mind, Junmyeon pulls off but still hovers close, saying his words right over the swollen peak of his nipple. The sheer fabric is ripping away, unable to hold its delicacy under the mess of Jongdae’s sweat, milk and Junmyeon’s salvia. Junmyeon solves the problem by tearing the sheer completely off, leaving Jongdae’s bra in place. 

Jongdae whimpers, unable to answer because Junmyeon dives right back in. Even though the sheer fabric had practically been negligible, the real feeling of Junmyeon’s tongue on his nipple without any barriers has Jongdae panting. 

The suction is unlike anything Jongdae has felt before. Neither his babies have this kind of force, and it’s been so long since Jongdae’s felt Junmyeon’s mouth on his nipple. 

Junmyeon pulls away, mouth shiny with the translucent milk. “Are you going to cum already?”

Jongdae sobs, legs splaying open to show off how wet his panties are, how his cock is outlined so vividly. He really can, Jongdae thinks. He’ll really cum if Junmyeon keeps this up. 

The glint in Junmyeon’s eye says he knows the same. He dives back in, cruelly trapping a bud between in his teeth and biting down. 

Jongdae cries out at the sudden pain, feeling his cock throb in tandem. Junmyeon lets up easily, laving at the nub while he twists and pulls the other one, coaxing the milk up.

Jongdae can feel his climax building with each rhythmic suck of Junmyeon’s hot, wet mouth. It’s driving him crazy, his hips writhing upwards to ride the rhythm desperately. 

“Alpha, hyung, hyung, I’m gonna-” Jongdae moans, chest heaving into Junmyeon’s mouth, writhing as Junmyeon continues to play with his sensitive nipples. His head is starting to get foggy, omegan instincts going haywire, feeling Junmyeon’s thick cock under his ass, Junmyeon’s musky pheromones, Junmyeon’s unadulterated passion, Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon -

Junmyeon leans just that bit further down, lets Jongdae’s cock grind up into his abs, over his shirt. It’s wet in no time, Jongdae moaning desperately as the pressure gets better and better until -

Jongdae cums hard, back snapping into an arch as he presses as firmly into Junmyeon’s mouth as he can, rubbing his cock against Junmyeon’s abs until the last moment as he sputters a pathetic amount of cum into his panties, ass leaking slick while his insides throb, having nothing to milk despite the intense orgasm. He falls back to the mattress panting, feeling like a puppet whose strings have been cut. 

Junmyeon does pull away from his breasts, not needing Jongdae’s words to tell him how sore and achy he is. He kisses up Jongdae’s throat instead, paying extra attention to their mating mark before he kisses the corner of Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae makes a face at the brief taste of his own milk, turning his head to the side with a pout. 

“You taste delicious,” Junmyeon teases, peppering kisses along Jongdae’s cheekbone. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jongdae replies when he gets his breath back. “Fuck, I can’t believe you made me cum just from sucking my tits.”

Junmyeon runs hand through his hair. Jongdae watches with disbelief as the sticky milk helps keep the dishevelled hair pushed back, making him look sexier. He almost doesn’t hear Junmyeon say, “You’re so sensitive, it’s perfect, Jongdae. I could spend all night like this, just worshiping you.”

Jongdae blushes, squeezing his legs around Junmyeon. “You better not! I want my knot!”

He squeezes extra hard when Junmyeon looks like he might try and make his words into a pun. 

Junmyeon groans, getting his hands under Jongdae’s thighs and prying them apart. Jongdae lets him, wincing at how it stretches his soaked panties across his sensitive cock. Now that his immediate arousal is taken care of, Jongdae’s all to aware of the ache inside his ass. It’s been so long since he’s had Junmyeon’s cock. 

“Anything you want,” Junmyeon says, so earnest it makes Jongdae’s heart bubble. But he doesn’t want to lose this edge of roughness to Junmyeon’s lovelorn look. 

With all of his strength, Jongdae bucks upwards. It makes Junmyeon lose his balance, tumbling back from where he was perched on his heels. Jongdae takes the space, quickly flipping himself so he’s on his knees, chest down and ass up. The strain on his shoulder is an ache isn’t used to after so long, but that small discomfort is worth the way he knows how his waist must be dipped, his ass must look. 

He had been too shy to actually _look_ at himself in the lingerie, but he knows it must look hot - backless panties that only have the thinnest lace frame running across his cheeks to keep the fabric together. His hole is on display, or at least the sheen of his slick must be catching the light. 

“Then eat me out, hyung,” Jongdae demands, wiggling his ass. “You’re so mean, teasing me, holding me every night but won’t give me the pleasure I want.”

Junmyeon does another one of those subvocal sounds that immediately has Jongdae shivering, spreading his legs wider to show his subservience. Jongdae cries out when Junmyeon whole-heartedly falls for the order, except with a modification. 

He grabs a pillow from their nest and puts it under Jongdae’s hips before he tugs him down. Jongdae goes easily, sighing at the better position but moaning the loss of control. He can’t get his knees under him to thrust back with how Junmyeon’s chest lays over his legs. All he can do is whimper when Junmyeon pry’s his cheeks apart, a hot tongue immediately laving over the escaping slick. 

Jongdae moans, feeling like a livewire. It’s been so, so long. Every muscle tightens as he tries to fuck himself back on Junmyeon’s teasing tongue, making small noises of pleasure with each flick of Junmyeon’s tongue around his rim. Junmyeon’s teasing doesn’t last long, the smell of Jongdae’s pleasure finally too much as he buries himself into Jongdae’s cheeks, mouth over Jongdae’s hole as he spears his tongue in. 

Jongdae cries out, hands jerking behind him as he tries to grab something to hold onto. It feels so good, like a new type of heat filling his stomach. His cock grinds into the soft pillow, too sensitive but only heightening the pleasure Junmyeon is bringing. Jongdae quickly loses himself to the expert ways Junmyeon eats him out, like not a day was lost between when Jongdae became too pregnant for sex and now. 

Jongdae shakes as the alpha practically eats him up whole. He keeps Jongdae still, unable to squirm or fuck himself back, forced to let Junmyeon play with his hole. Junmyeon makes a game of it, licking up all the slick his body produces, around Jongdae’s hole, down his taint, back up to swallow all the new juices and then fucking his tongue deep as he can. 

In no time at all, Jongdae is crying in need. His cock is hard again, needy for attention. Even his oversensitive nipples beg for some attention, anything to get Junmyeon to stop teasing and fuck him deep. 

“Hyung, _please_ ,” Jongdae begs, biting down on the mattress because he hates how needy he sounds. 

Junmyeon withdraws, but not before biting Jongdae’s asscheek. “You ready for more, my love? Want my cock?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Jongdae easily accedes. His body quakes as Junmyeon finally lets his arms go, immediately rubbing Jongdae’s shoulders. Jongdae doesn’t want this gentle touch, struggles to get on his knees. 

Junmyeon does the work for him, heaving Jongdae up and flipping them until Jongdae lounges in Junmyeon’s lap, back to chest as Junmyeon props himself up on the pillows. 

Jongdae’s eyes widen at the sudden visual. Their closet door is actually a sliding mirror door, taking up the expanse of the wall. Like this, Jongdae can see himself on display, how wrecked he looks. 

Immediately he squirms, shyly trying to turn back around. It’s been so long since they fucked in front of this mirror, Jongdae can’t help but see all the differences.

Junmyeon doesn’t let him move. “You’re perfect, Jongdae. Absolutely, perfect.”

Jongdae shivers, more from the tone of Junmyeon’s voice than anything. It’s the same alpha voice that gets him everything he wants. It makes Jongdae slowly go limp in his hold. 

At some point, Junmyeon had also gotten naked. Jongdae reveals in the skin to skin contact, feeling hotter from the silky smoothness of Junmyeon’s skin. 

Junmyeon kisses up and down his throat until Jongdae feels comfortable to make eye contact with himself in the mirror. The first thing he notices is the stark red of the bra against his skin, the way one of the diamond straps has fallen around his shoulder, how the cups of the bra are barely hanging on. His panties are a complete mess, but they look sexier with wet spots around them, even more so when Junmyeon gets his hands under Jongdae’s legs and spreads them wide. 

Jongdae takes the cue to keep them there, whimpering when Junmyeon’s hands go back up his chest to grab his breasts. Jongdae’s hands fly to cover Junmyeon’s, gasping when Junmyeon starts to thumb his swollen nubs, electric jolts of pleasure taking over Jongdae’s mind as his ass squirts harder over Junmyeon’s thick dick. 

Junmyeon plays with the soft flesh, pressing and squeezing, rubbing harder and harder until Jongdae’s a moaning mess in his arms. 

“Junmyeon hyung,” Jongdae cries. “Please, no more teasing, please!”

Junmyeon kisses Jongdae’s cheek, hands smoothing over Jongdae’s breasts one last time, fingers once again sticky with milk. He trails his hands down Jongdae’s chest, down his groin, thumb teasingly pressing over Jongdae’s cock for a second before he continues down. 

Jongdae almost yells when two fingers are fucked into him at once. He trembles as Junmyeon sets a fast pace, none of the gentleness present anymore.

Junmyeon’s face is buried in Jongdae’s throat, tongue laving over Jongdae’s swollen pheromone glands as he works his fingers faster and faster. 

Jongdae can only gasp and moan. A third is worked in faster than Junmyeon would ever allow it otherwise, but Jongdae’s so wet, so loose and ready. Jongdae tries his best to ride the fingers, stopping immediately when Junmyeon growls. 

“I’ll give you all the pleasure you want, omega. You just have to take it,” Junmyeon rumbles, voice a husky mess. 

Jongdae nods, moaning, leaning more into Junmyeon’s chest. He feels so needy, hands hovering in the air above his cock. But he knows with the way Junmyeon is that his husband will probably just restrain him again if Jongdae doesn’t obey. 

Jongdae’s half lidded eyes go to the mirror to distract himself, a mistake. They look so filthy like this, Jongdae laying like a limpet, a prey, in Junmyeon’s hold. Junmyeon’s muscular arms frame him so beautifully, making Jongdae look smaller than he is. His waist looks tiny with the way the garter cinches it, his breasts bigger with how swollen they are from Junmyeon’s teasing. He looks beautifully taken apart, cock straining hard against the fabric and showing off how much Jongdae is enjoying this all. 

By the time Junmyeon is working a fourth finger in, Jongdae’s a panting, squirming mess. The words to beg for Junmyeon’s knot won’t come, not with how Jongdae can’t spare the breath to do anything but moan. The pleasure is so good, Jongdae knows if Junmyeon keeps this up, he’ll cum again. 

But Jongdae doesn’t want to cum on fingers. 

The whine that comes out of his throat is instinctual, needy. Junmyeon freezes for a moment, before he finally pulls his fingers out. 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything further, switching his grip to wrap an arm around Jongdae’s midriff and to lift him up a bit. His other hand grabs his cock, pointing it up and guiding it to Jongdae’s aching hole. 

The sink in is so easy, sweet and familiar. Junmyeon’s thickness steals the breath from Jongdae’s lungs, has him panting, tongue lolled out until his ass meets Junmyeon’s groin, fully seated. 

“I’m back home, Jongdae-ah,” Junmyeon whispers into Jongdae’s ear. 

Jongdae keens, the stupid words making something absolutely come alive inside him. He sobs, squirming on Junmyeon’s cock desperately. He wants to be fucked, wants the pleasure of Junmyeon taking over his entire body. 

“Hyung-” Jongdae manages to get out, but it’s unneeded, Junmyeon already moving. Unlike before, there is no trace of teasing movements. He grabs hold of Jongdae’s hips and lifts up, his own hips snapping up to meet the escaping warmth. 

Jongdae keens, head thrown back at the burst of pleasure he needed. Junmyeon grunts, hands tightening, using his muscles to establish a deep and hard pace. 

Jongdae’s quickly breathless with pleasure, Junmyeon fucking him mercilessly. His cock is so deep inside him, fucking his walls raw. If Jongdae were on his knees, if Junmyeon were to pound him like he had every intention to breed him, Jongdae knows Junmyeon would be knocking on his omegan channel. 

But Junmyeon seems happy enough like this, staring hungrily at Jongdae through the mirror. It takes Jongdae an embarrassing amount of time to catch on, head fuzzy with pleasure. Junmyeon is staring at his bouncing breasts. 

Jongdae whimpers, arms instinctively wanting to come up and cover the embarrassing sight. But Junmyeon makes a warning noise, his next fuck in so hard that Jongdae’s immediately distracted by overwhelming pleasure. 

Junmyeon is so thick, he rubs over Jongdae’s prostate easily, pressing against it with each thrust. It makes Jongdae release fucked out sounds, the pleasure so intense it’s almost overwhelming. His breasts are leaking tiny drops of milk, splattering everywhere at the force of Junmyeon’s powerful thrusts. 

“Play with them,” Junmyeon orders, groaning out the words. 

Jongdae’s hazy eyes meet Junmyeon’s unsure of what he means for a second. 

“Play with your pretty nipples Jongdae-ah,” Junmyeon repeats, grunting. 

Jongdae shakes, hands already halfway up his chest. His tits are so sensitive, his nipples swollen and embarrassingly large. With eyes closed, Jongdae cups his breasts, fingers immediately pinching his nubs. 

“Ngh!” Jongdae moans, high and reedy. His nipples feel like exposed nerve endings, each tug seems to be connected to his cock which jerks in the confine of his panties. 

“That’s it,” Junmyeon praises, “look at how beautiful you look, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s eyes open, staring half-lidded at the picture they make. His vision swims not to long after, pleasure making it hard to focus on anything but the way his body burns. 

His climax is rising, Jongdae can feel it. 

Junmyeon adjusts them, dropping back against the pillows to plant his feet on the mattress, and fucking back in. 

Jongdae nearly screams as Junmyeon’s hips come off the bed, supporting Jongdae’s weight on his bridged lower half and torso. The long, deep thrusts are gone, replaced by jackrabbit thrusts that have Junmyeon nailing his prostate mercilessly. Junmyeon grunts, low and sexy into Jongdae’s ear as he goes as hard as he can, his musk sharply spiking.

It’s almost there. Jongdae can feel Junmyeon’s knot forming. The need that takes over him makes him quiver, wanting nothing more than that knot buried deep inside him. 

Junmyeon makes an animalistic sound, his swollen base kissing Jongdae’s rim, getting too large for his full cock to sink in. On the next thrust up, Junmyeon pushes Jongdae down, and the semi-formed knot pops in. 

Jongdae wails, his entire body tenses with raging fire, his orgasm erupting out of him instantly. The world goes hazy around the edges as Jongdae’s ass squirts over Junmyeon’s cock, pleasure cresting so high, tears spring to his eyes. 

The come down takes forever, jolts of heady pleasure languidly flowing through his body as Junmyeon’s knot forms, locking him in, nudging right against his prostate. 

“I-I,” Jongdae whimpers, throat almost swollen with how hoarse he is, but still trying to beg for more.

“Yours, Jongdae, it’s all yours,” Junmyeon moans, just as his cock kicks inside him and he starts to climax. 

Through the blood rushing through his ears, Jongdae watches the pleasure take over Junmyeon’s face, feels satisfaction bloom in his gut as his husband loses himself to Jongdae’s body. 

It takes a while for both of them to come down, to find the words to speak. Junmyeon rubs Jongdae’s belly through the keyhole created by the garter and panties. Somehow most of the lingerie set has remained intact, though probably unusable from all the fluids that have seeped in. 

Junmyeon spends some time tracing over the fabric, touch soft. Jongdae is limp in his husband’s hold, tiredly watching as Junmyeon caresses every bit of Jongdae’s body that he can, while they wait for his knot to deflate. 

When it does, Jongdae is nearly asleep. It’s the minute tense of Junmyeon’s hands on his breasts that have him slowly going back to awareness, only for Junmyeon to croon to him gently. 

“Go to sleep, I’ll take care of you,” Junmyeon promises, kissing over Jongdae’s mate mark. 

Jongdae turns his head, lips pursed and wanting. Junmyeon smiles as he kisses Jongdae, slow and indulgent until Jongdae feels himself slipping off again. He doesn’t mind the taste of milk, not when it’s combined with the taste of Jongdae’s slick. The taste of Jongdae in Junmyeon’s mouth has a possessive streak run through him, making him purr in satisfaction.

They still have the rest of Junmyeon’s rut to deal with which is only going to get more intense after this round. But Jongdae doesn’t mind. He will rue anything coming in the way of Junmyeon touching his body. Never again will they wait this long to find pleasure in each other. 

_

“This is why I don’t want kids,” Baekhyun grumbles, shoving Daeul and Jooeul into Jongdae’s arms.

Immediately their wailing stops, happy to be in their mother's arms. Jongdae laughs at the pout Baekhyun gives them. Jongdae is all to familiar with how this goes though. As soon as he turns to leave, the twins will be crying for Baekhyun. 

The easiest way to escape is to get them to go to sleep. Jongdae raises an eyebrow at Baekhyun who makes a show of being put out but easily leads Jongdae back to his bed. Jongdae crawls in, Baekhyun hot behind him. 

The twins nose at Jongdae’s chest, tiny whimpers that send pangs to Jongdae’s heart.

“I don’t suppose - ” Jongdae tries to ask, cuteness injected in his voice ten fold. 

Baekhyun crosses his arms protectively in front of his chest. “Not on your life, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae pouts, reluctantly unbuttoning his shirt. Like heat seeking missiles, the twins hone in and latch on. 

Baekhyun, meanwhile, whistles. “Junmyeon hyung really missed you, huh?” He pokes at a particularly vicious love bite at the top of Jongdae’s left breast.

Jongdae hisses, glaring at Baekhyun. “Goad him into a rut, you said. Well fudge you, you bumtrunk!” 

Baekhyun laughs at Jongdae’s attempt to avoid swearing, cuddling in close to giggle into Jongdae’s neck. 

It’s with a quiet intimacy that they chat while the twins steadily drift off. Right on time. 

Junmyeon enters the door, frazzled. He’d gone into an emergency meeting to catch up on what he missed during his rut days off.

“Babies!” Junmyeon whisper-wails mournfully at the sight of them sleeping on Jongdae’s chest. 

Jongdae’s just glad Junmyeon missed feeding time. The smirk Baekhyun gives is enough to have Jongdae turning his head, biting Baekhyun’s shoulder warningly. 

“Ouch!” Baekhyun pouts. “This is the thanks I get after taking care of your children?”

“I distinctly remember you call them yours before I left,” Jongdae says dryly, letting Junmyeon take the babies into his arm. 

Baekhyun waves his hand in the air. “Don’t judge me for the things I say close to my heat cycle!”

“Speaking of…” Jongdae says, staring meaningfully at Baekhyun. 

As if sensing he’s in trouble, Baekhyun scrambles to get off the bed, Jongdae hot on his heels. 

He catches Junmyeon on the way out, kissing his cheek with a struggling Baekhyun trapped in his arms. 

“You can bring Baek up home too, if you want,” Junmyeon says, all too innocently. 

Immediately Baekhyun stops struggling. In tandem, they stick their tongue out at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon pouts, leaving but not without directing sad eyes at Baekhyun and Jongdae - or more towards their chest. 

“Now then,” Jongdae purrs. “How about you and I have a little chat, huh, Baek?”

{End.}


End file.
